


(Family) Reunions

by a_little_hazy



Series: Blue Sonder AU [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blue Sonder AU, Canon-Typical Violence, Family Dynamics, Gen, Minor Character Death, ONLY homies in this house, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Techno is very protective, Temporary Character Death, Tommyinnit needs a hug, but its temporary, didn't proofread I post like an illiterate, good for him, no ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_little_hazy/pseuds/a_little_hazy
Summary: Phil glanced between Tommy and George, stepping forward slightly to position himself between the patrons and his boy. George seemed to shake off the small spell he was under, holding out his hand and giving quick greetings to Phil and his companions. Techo stood closer to Tommy, blocking him from view just enough to communicate one message loud and clear: don't you dare try anything.Phil decides to make his next outing to George a family trip, and things don't go entirely as planned.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Blue Sonder AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005300
Comments: 211
Kudos: 866
Collections: Blue Sonder AU





	1. A Trip Away From Home

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyy how we feeling after that lore, lads?
> 
> Short chapter! Once again, I'm not entirely happy with this one. I think it's the ending. I don't like it. :///  
> If you have any feedback please let me know I need to bounce ideas off of someone who isn't my sister lmao

The next time Phil and George talked, Phil had decided to make it a bit of a family trip. He could tell the boys were getting a little antsy. After wresting a bird out of Tommy's mouth for the third time that week, Phil decided they all needed a small vacation. He wrote a letter to Niki, telling her that they would be out of the house for a little while and not to send Tubbo over alone, and set off to tell the boys to pack their things.

When Phil proposed the idea to Techno, he agreed without much hesitation. He didn't seem all that excited but claimed that a change in scenery would be nice. The farm was doing well, and he was getting a little restless, apparently. Wilbur's reaction had been somewhat similar, clearly a little more excited than Techno, but an underlying layer of seriousness plagued the way he and Techno talked. Shared looks Phil knew he would never understand were shared. They both packed light, Wilbur slinging his (well-loved) guitar over his shoulder. "To liven things up," he said.

Tommy was the most excited to go traveling, even if it was just so that Phil could help out a local witch. Techno had to go through his bags at least three times, weeding out every unnecessary trinket and toy that he wouldn't need, and would slow them down as they walked as a result. Tommy was less than pleased by Techno's scolding and stubbornly packed everything back into his bags when Techno wasn't looking.

It turns out that Techno was right, because not even an hour into the first day of walking, Tommy was already complaining about sore shoulders and begging for a break.

"Phil! This is so shit," Tommy wined, dragging his feet.

"You packed all that stuff," Phil laughed. He didn't pack anything, trusting the forest to provide. "Techno tried to help; you should've listened to him."

Tommy groaned, and Techno smiled.

From what Phil guessed, it would take about three days of walking to arrive at the warlock's dwelling. It would be a lot faster to fly, but his kids wouldn't be able to follow, and Phil wasn't about to carry all of them there and back. So walking it was. It was peaceful when Tommy wasn't complaining loudly or bickering with Wilbur. It had been a while since he had last taken the time to travel through the forest on foot.

Phil decided that they should stop sometime around noon. Tommy collapsed in a patch of soft, tall grass, and Techno and Wilbur plopped themselves down on a log. Everyone was hot and exhausted. The sun certainly wasn't helping.

"Phil?" Tommy called.

"Yeah?"

"Are we gonna be coming back the way we came?"

"I think so... why?"

"I'm just gonna leave my shit in the grass. If I have to carry this the whole time, I'm gonna die or have Techno pull out my spine. Whichever comes first."

Phil laughed, and so did Wilbur. Techno only offered a small, amused huff, but Phil could see the teasing smile on his lips, and so could Wilbur.

Phil made himself comfortable against the trunk of a tree, feathers puffed up, casting a comfortable shade against his face as they all rested. Techno offered snacks that would keep them going until they settled down for the night, and after they finished, it was time to head out again. Constant movement was necessary if they wanted to arrive in good time.

Wilbur had busied himself with tuning his guitar as they walked, but it wasn't like it had needed it. The instrument was rarely ever out of tune, but Wilbur still managed to waste time tuning away.

"How about a song?" Wilbur suggested. "Techno, give me a suggestion."

Techno said a song that Phil had never heard before, but Wilbur had sounded excited to play. Quick, skilled fingers danced across the strings as an upbeat, fast tune filled the air. Wilbur sang in a language Phil didn't recognize, but it sounded joyful. It must've been something most demons knew because Tommy soon joined in, borderline screaming the lyrics, and Techno hummed along. It was nice to see them all getting along. As much as the boys butted heads and fought, Phil could tell they cared for each other quite dearly. It was nice to see it shine through every now and then.

With Wilbur singing away into the trees, time flew by, and soon, the sun had set, and the coolness of the nighttime air had begun sinking in everyone's bones. After scouting out a good place to stay for the night, Techno started to put together a small fire while Phil set up their temporary camp. He grew out large roots and bent low hanging branches to create a small sheltered area for everyone to sleep in before joining Tommy by the fire. Wilbur was still plucking away at his guitar, quieter this time and a bit more personalized with soft humming instead of loud belting for the world to hear. It created a sense of peace that Phil suspected had taken several purposeful years to perfectly craft and master. Everyone ate and then headed to bed, warm and full.

The next two days were similar to the first. Wilbur wasn't always singing, so Phil took that time to fill the silence with stories of the things he had witnessed over time. The group laughed and joked, and despite their tired feet and aching bones, spirits were high. Techno asked about local bird species; Tommy tried to chase after deer (which he thought was a great idea until one turned around and started changing back), and Wilbur always found the pretties lakes for them to rest at.

Soon enough, the small group had arrived at the warlock's dwelling, impressively hidden Phil might add. The area oozed magic out of every nook and dark corner. George had spotted them approaching and had stepped outside to greet Phil; two cats perched neatly on his shoulders.

Once he got a good look at the group, George faltered, gaze landing directly on Tommy, who looked a little unimpressed with his surroundings. From his shoulders, Sapnap growled lowly, and Dream's tail flicked against his neck, sending a quick hiss back.

Phil glanced between Tommy and George, stepping forward slightly to position himself between the patrons and his boy. George seemed to shake off the small spell he was under, holding out his hand and giving quick greetings to Phil and his companions. Techo stood closer to Tommy, blocking him from view just enough to communicate one message loud and clear:  _ don't you dare try anything _ .

"Well, it's getting late," Phil prompted, pressing his hand against Wilbur's back to get him moving. "We're all going to find a spot to stay, and we can start talking tomorrow."

"Uh... yeah. That-that'll work," Gorge swallowed, watching Tommy disappear into the trees.

Sapnap hissed at Dream, and he knew he was in for a long night.


	2. Weighing In Your Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno figures some things out.  
> Tommy tries to do the same.  
> Dream has decisions to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's cold

"Dream," Sapnap growled, following Dream into the house. Dream bristled past George, unhooking his mask and tossing it onto a nearby piece of furniture. Dream hoped, really hoped, that he could avoid this conversation by hiding away until tomorrow, but Sapanp had been quick to step on his heels.

"Why the hell is Tommy alive?" Sapnap seethed, stalking towards Dream. "And with the new king of hell, might I add!"

"Sapnap, I-"

"NO!" Sapnap yelled, grabbing the collar of Dream's shirt. "DO YOU KNOW HOW FUCKED WE ARE NOW!? We both agreed Tommy was a  _ threat _ ! We both  _ agreed _ that he was a threat that should be deal with! But then you got fucking attached,  _ dethroned _ , and now we're living here, in this shit hole with no power, no  _ respect _ -"

"Sapnap!" Dream grabbed Sapnap's hand, the material of his gloves flexing uncomfortably. "I'm sorry, okay! I though... I thought he'd die when I left him-"

"You  _ LEFT HIM _ !?"

"Yes! In the woods! He-I-"

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT HIM, DREAM!" Sapnap's hands shook in Dream's grip, and his head was hung low. "This is about  _ us _ . I would give anything for us to be strong again, to go back and change everything--" Sapnap growled and ripped his hands out of Drem's grip. "I promised! I..."

Sapnap turned away, rubbing at his face. "What I said still stands, Dream. If you don't--If you don't kill him by the time George is done with the fucking spirit or whatever, I'll  _ hunt him down and do it myself _ . Which is more time than I gave you last fucking time this happened."

Sapnap threw his hands down, storming out of the room. It was bittersweet, seeing Tommy again. It was nice to know that he found people to take care of him, but... as much as Dream hated to admit it, Sapnap was right. He watched his friend leave, bumping his shoulder as he went, and his heart hurt. He loved Tommy. In a way. But he loved Sapnap more. He loved George more.

Dream grounded himself, taking a deep breath. He needed to find a way to fix this. Soon.

Techno's scars ached as if they knew something he didn't. That was impossible; they're just scars, proof of another battle fought and won, but... Being here-being in this place, it made something deep in his ache and yearn for solace. Maybe it was because of Dream, the voices, whatever the hell was going on with the warlock. Perhaps he was just tired.

Techno's eye twitched, and he's sure that he looks at least a little deranged in the light of the small fire Wilbur had set up. Tommy was unusually quiet, huddling next to Phil. The exhaustion probably caught up with him, rational thoughts said. But something else screams,  _ don't let Tommy out of your sight _ . Maybe it was the scars.

Tommy yawned and stretched out, and Phil quietly suggested that he go to sleep. Tommy passionately disagreed but yawned not even a minute later and was promptly ushered off to bed.

"I'm gonna turn in for the night, too," Techno says quickly, dusting off his pants. Wilbur and Phil said goodnight in their own ways, and Techno was off, headed towards their small sleeping area. His steps were rushed but quiet, and Techno breathed a small sigh of relief when he saw Tommy. As expected, Tommy was fast asleep (if not a little cold), probably passed out as soon as he laid down, breathing softly. A small sound caught Techno's attention, and his gaze snapped to a small, brown cat. It has a white diamond on its forehead and a permanently closed eye, and its paws are a dark grey. Techno recognizes it as one of the warlock's cats. He knows who this is. Techno glancing at Tommy, and something,  _ something _ clicks.

" _ Leave _ ," Techno seethes.

Dream's ears flatten, and he scampers off. Techno props himself up next to Tommy so that his head is by Techno's thighs. He sits, and he waits. Listening out for any sort of sound, any unnatural rustling from the bushes. He kept watching even after Phil and Wilbur come to bed. While he longs to be wrapped up in the warmth of Phil's wings, Tommy would always,  _ always _ be more important than a little comfort.

Everything about this place felt familiar to Tommy. Familiar in a hazy sort of way that felt just out of reach. The same kind of fog that clouds his mind and puts pressure behind his eyes when he tries to think of  _ family _ . Has he... been here before? In this part of the forest? Tommy feels like he has. But he's not sure. Maybe it's just some major case of deja vu.

_ He's in a forest. It's hot. Flames? Fire, maybe. Tommys not sure. He remembers scarred faces and sharp talons. The sun. Trees. Tommy remembers crying. A deep, deep hold in his chest with an insurmountable weight that pulls him down by his heart and watches him drown. A white bandana. Golden eyes. Herbs. _

_ It's all so hard to piece together. Nothing makes sense, and despite the even enclosing flames around him, he feels cold. His heart bleeds and drips from his chest. Eyes. Mouth. Drowning. _

_ Is he even seeing things in the right order? Blood, all over his hands. The floor. The walls. Two figures, watching from above with heads held high. Looking down on him. _

_ Cruel eyes watching him burn. _

Tommy watches up, gasping for air and clutching his chest. He half expects to see blood when he pulls his fand away. Tommy freezes when a sold, grounding hand is placed on his shoulder. Technoblade.

"You alright?" Techno says, with an uncharacteristic softness bleeding into his voice.

"I'm fine," Tommy says in a way that screams he's  _ definitely not fine _ . He rubs roughly at his eye.

Techno sighs, and his eye twitches, but he doesn't say anything else. Tommy misses his hand when it leaves.

"Come on, let's not wake Phil and Wilbur." Techno hoists himself up, offering a hand to Tommy. He slaps it away. He can get up just fine on his own, thank you.

They both walk over to where the fire was last night and find their seats. Tommy is a little glad he kept his jacket. The morning air was freezing and nipped at the tips of his fingers. Techno looked completely unbothered, the madman. The longer he was awake, the more Tommy became aware of a heavy feeling in his chest, and the more the nightmare faded from his memory. It felt like there was something pulling (dragging) and plucking on his heartstrings. Techno didn't press for conversation, and for once, Tommy didn't try to initiate any. He did catch the looks Techno gave him, and for some reason, it made him angry.

Dream was going to pull out his hair if he didn't stop. Whatever he was trying to do last night failed horribly, and now Tech knows something up, and this was all giving him a migraine. On top of that, he barely slept, brain thinking over every possibility, every plan, anything he could say or do to---

"Dream?" George peaked into the room, startling Dream in a way that hasn't happened in a long time. "Are you coming to breakfast? I've got a big day ahead of me, and I don't need you screaming for food in the middle of it."

Dream rubbed at his face, claws almost catching o the rough scarring, and sighs. "Yeah... I'll be right out."

It had actually taken Wilbur and Phil quite a while to wake up. Tommy must've woken up really early, considering Phil was an early riser. The two had quietly joined Tommy and Techno by the fire, Phil wrapping a wing around Tommy, which helped greatly to rend off the morning cold. Techno pulled Wilbur off to speak with him quietly, voices hushed and low, and Tommy tried to no let irritate him too much.

Breakfast came and went before Phil decided it was time to spend a little time speaking with the warlock. George eagerly greeted them at the door, introducing himself and pulling Phil inside. Wilbur, Tommy, and Techno hesitantly followed them inside, watching George pull Phil along until they disappear into a room. Phil reappears a moment later, ushering everyone out, saying something about they should have some fun exploring the area.

"Ugh, take my cats, too," George complains, peeling Sapnap and Dream off of his shoulders. "Behave," he scolds before setting them down and hurrying everyone out.

George is... very passionately excited about whatever he's talking about. Somethings go in one of Phil's ears and out the other, but he offers feedback and suggestions when he can. George had apparently been working on a custom brew for a potion to increase its power, and who better to consult in than the plant expert. Phil had his own things he was curious about, though.

"How'd you meet your patrons?" Phil asked in a moment of quiet contemplation.

"I summoned them," George said, and then hesitated. "...then I sold them my soul. I wanted to be stronger, and they let me do that."

Phil hums. He had undoubtedly noticed the two patrons were demons as well, powerful ones at that, and he absently wondered how George managed to get the two to make a deal. That, however, was for a different time and place.

"Do you mind if I asked about one of your patrons?" Phil asked, and George hummed. "The one whose fur resembles clay?"

George's hands halted in their note-taking for a moment, continuing at a slower pace. "Sure."

"The injuries on his face, do you know how he got them?" Phil asked. "He seems quite powerful. I just want to make sure there isn't some creature running around my forest that I don't know about, is all," he added, once George stiffened. His expression was hard to read behind the glasses and hat, but there was a tonal shift. Phil flexed his wings to remind George who he was speaking to, which apparently got George to talk.

"It was a fight a long time ago." George starts. "Parts of his face were burnt, and he's missing a part of his cheek." George gestures around his mouth. "They came to me to heal it. Nothing in your forest did it. It happened in hell."

Phil nods relax his posture. Techno has told him things on late rough nights. He knows the story. He just needed to confirm one tiny, crucial detail. George seems nice enough, but he would have to set some rigid boundaries for the patrons the warlock held so clear.  _ Stay away from his family _ .

Tommy was stressed. The pressure behind his eyes had nothing but get worse. He needed to get away for just a moment. Nobody would notice, he's sure, Wilbur was signing songs, and Techno was sharpening the dagger he kept in a belt on his thigh. It was all just a little too much. He slipped away when Wilbur started to get really into the chorus of whatever he was singing, and then Tommy was gone.

The quiet was nice. Tommy kept in one direction so that he won't get lost, but it was still nice to be "away." All day he's been restless, and Techno had been hovering a little more than normal, and the company is weird. Tommy couldn't wait to sleep the rest of the day away. Tommy's thoughts came to a halt when he entered a small clearing.

There was a large, hollowed-out stump with a door in it that made Tommy's head pulse. He stepped forward, pushing the door open to reveal a small bed with a mexxy quilt, untouched by the passage of time.

A sharp, stinging pain shot through Tommy's head, making his clutch his head and stumble back.

_ Sleeping on trees. Scared faces. Green eyes. _

Tommy gasped for breath, falling to his knees.

_ Late nights lit up by only a candle. Falling asleep in someone's arms. Flames covering his vision-- _

"Tommy."

Tommy whipped around to see a cloaked figure. His face was construed by a dark mask with a smiley face on it—something pangs in Tommy's chest.

"How do you know my name?" Tommy demanded, panting for air.

The masked figure tilted his head. It looked like he was calculating something, weighing the variables in a situation he'll never know.

"You don't know?" The figure asks.

"Wh-no. What kind of question is that!?"

Tommy and the figure stood in what felt like a trance. Neither seemed to want to make the first move, whatever it was.

The trance was broken by Wilbur's voice, calling out for Tommy. Tommy had only glanced in Wilbur's direction, but the figure was gone when he looked back. Wilbur broke through the trees, calling for Tommy again before noticing him and jogging over.

"Hey, why did you run off? Techno looks like he's about to rip out one of his horns. Come on, let's go." Wilbur guides Tommy out with a gentle arm around his shoulders. Tommy has trouble finding the words for, let alone comprehending what just happened.  _ What was that? Who's face did he see? Was that place somehow tied to his past? _ Tommy wanted to cry. His head hurt. He wanted to go to sleep.

When they arrive back at the hangout area, Techno burst through the trees looking, true to Wilbur's words, stressed as all hell. He looked like he was about to start explaining some incredibly elaborate search plan when he saw Tommy and visibly deflated.

"Why so happy to see me?" Tommy teased, but it was half-assed.

Techno scoffed. "Phil would've had my head if we lost you in the woods. Let's head back."

Traveling back to the house went off without a hitch. The ache in Tommy's mind dulled more as they got closer to what Tommy declared "safety," aka camp, snacks, and a place to sleep. The cats dispersed throughout the house when they stepped inside, sitting at George's dining table (way too big for one person) while Phil dealt with some "final things, I won't be too long."

Phil found Dream resting on a secluded couch and internally smiled a little. He came to stand next to the sofa, purposefully keeping his gaze to the door.

"Hello, Dream," Phil said and delighted in the way the cat tensed. "I know you have a history with my sons, so I had something I wanted to say." Phil looked down on Dream. His nails were sharper, closer resembling talons than nails, and his pupils were far thinner than usual. "My children are off-limits. In this forest, there is nowhere you can hide from me. Weight that heavily in whatever game your playing."

Phil took a moment to calm himself, let his feathers ruffle, and then fall smooth again. He walked briskly out of the room, smiling at his boys around the table. It was time for bed, he decided, and no one seemed to disagree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an art piece of Dream and Sapnap in their cat forms! If you're interested:  
> https://twitter.com/pale_rose_crown/status/1330330942242742272
> 
> For real tho, I'm fairly proud of bits an pieces in this chapter! Please feed my ego by commenting /j


	3. What's Worth More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream thinks about what's important to him and makes a decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter! Sorry ahhhhhh  
> no proofreading this chapter so let me know if I missed something

Dream closes the door quietly behind him and sighs. It was late, and to be completely honest, he was lacking. Lacking in time, lacking a plan... Dream unbuckled his mask and huffed out a heavy breath, rubbing the stress out of his face.

Tommy was... He was an experience, to say the least. He had transformed from a threat to his title to one of the closest things he had resembling a family, aside from Sapnap. Over the time they spent together, Dream grew to care more and more about Tommy. He desperately wishes Sapnap had done the same, but Sapnap was always goal-driven. He would set his mind on something and not stop until he got what he was looking for. This was no exception.

Dream whisked through the house silently, taking a moment to glance into the bedroom where George and Sapnap slept. Dream though it would be best to distance himself a little bit, to avoid any extra conflict in the house that might interfere with George's work. Resisting the urge to reach out to his friends, to press himself close and feel loved again, he walks past the door and curls up on one of his favorite couches.

Dream was low on time. He knew that. Sapnap would probably never forgive him if Dream didn't do  _ anything _ , and... while he's sure in the long run they'd still get along, Dream couldn't bear the thought of a rift like that between them and more nights like  _ this _ .

Tommy was vibrant and loud, and there was never a dull moment with him. He was always eager to please and show Dream that he was strong, that he was worthy and capable of something great. Dream had never doubted him. At first, it was worrying, he was a threat, but after some time, after his fight with Technoblade, it became a comfort.

Tommy shifted places in Dream's mind. The day Dream and Sapnap picked up the kid; he was downright terrified. Sure, he might've been good at fighting in the arena, but Dream was the  _ king _ . The end-all. The best. Tommy didn't know that, but he could feel it deep down somewhere in his instincts. They offered him a false narrative, a lie that would end his life, and Tommy fell for it with such eagerness.

They took Tommy to the overworld. They established Tommy's life there, in the stump, in Goerge's house, in the massive forest. Dream spent time with Tommy to gain his trust, to get him comfortable enough to let his guard down. Dream had never expected that it would be a two-way street. When Tommy removed his mask, it was a sharp slap of reality, a harsh reminder that he had gotten sloppy.  _ Comfortable _ .

Dream could remember, vividly, all the time he had spent with Tommy. Every bit of affection and playful jab that was shared. The weight of Tommy on his back when they tried to steal from George's herb stash to carrying Tommy in his arms after he had passed out one night. The time they spent bonding in the woods and talking about nothing and everything at the same time. He's sure Tommy doesn't remember any of it, but it holds a weight in Dream's heart. A memory of a simpler time when Dream was free to ruffle Tommy's hair and tell him that  _ you did good, kid _ .

Dream had begun to love Tommy. It wasn't the same kind of love he had for Sapnap or George, but a love none the less. Dream started to think of different solutions, other ways around the problem other than killing Tommy. They had an established relationship; maybe he and Sapnap could try something new, keep Tommy on their side.

But Dream would do anything for Sapnap. He didn't kill the kid, but he did get rid of him.

Sapnap.

Dream loved Sapnap. He loved him with everything in his heart. Sapnap was there from the very beginning. He always had Dream's back. Sapnap was the most determined person Dream has ever known, and he's never broken a promise. For a long time, Sapnap was the only person Dream could rely on.

When Dream lost it all, Sapnap was nothing but kind and patient. He let Dream have his space, let him take his time and  _ cry _ but still held him close when Dream needed it. He didn't look down on Dream for being scared. Didn't mock him for the restless nights. He could've easily left Dream to die that day, taken the title of king for himself, and live with and the riches any demon could ever dream of. But he didn't. Instead, Sapnap hauled Dream's bleeding, burnt body to the surface and took him to George. Dream owes Sapnap and George his everything, in life and in death.

He longs to go back in time before the prospect of killing Tommy weighed in his mind. To lay in the sun as Sapnap plays with his hair and tells him that he's loved. He wants nothing more than to replace the cold stares Sapnap gives him as the days pass by with the warm look he would have after telling Dream something dumb. He longed to hold and be held and fall asleep easily with the security of his friends. To play in the trees and ruffle his friend's hair.

George was always the best at soothing Dream's irritated skin. Sapnap was warm and comfortable, and so, so  _ safe _ .

He misses them.

Dream loves Tommy. He loves Sapnap and George. In the end, it comes down to who's more important to him. To which relationship he's willing to protect the most.

Dream knows the answer to the question. He didn't even have to think about it. Deep down, Dream knows. He's scared he won't be able to stand up to the consequences, though. Won't be able to look in a mirror and stand the sight of himself and the people he'll disappoint, the people he'll  _ hurt _ .

Dream rubs at his cheek, glancing out of the window to the stars and the moon. He needed to work fast; Geroge was nearing his breakthrough. With a sigh, Dream buckles his mask back on loosely. There are things to be done. He supposes this will be another sleepless night. He leaves silently, lingering in the doorway. Taking a shuddering breath, he ground himself. He needed to get out and think for a little longer. Then he'd be ready. Then he could make his move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might take me a little bit of time to get chapters 4 and 5 completed, sorry in advance! I was really emotionally tied after writing the outline so the actual things are gonna be a doozy lmao  
> Stay safe and hydrated!!! <3


	4. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy tries to take things into his own hands. So does Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please regard this story's warnings before reading! Thank you :D

Tommy feels like he should be remembering things. Every day, bits and pieces show up from his past without any context, and the scar on his hand ached. He had the muscle memory to step over a hidden patch of roots, to juggle the handle on George's back door if it gets stuck, and for some reason, and he's been calling one of Goerge's cats "Big Man," purely out of reflex. He  _ feels _ like these things should be reminding him of something, but there's no context. Why does he know these things? He have they been stored in his body and his mind, tucked away all this time?

Some places feel more familiar than others, invoke a little more emotion in him. Techno's been worried, Tommy can tell, they've all been worried but, what is he supposed to say? "This place feels weird, and I keep stepping over roots I didn't know were there"? That makes him sound crazy. He can't tell them. He doesn't  _ want _ to tell them.

Tommy has been taking comfort in the evenings he spends with everyone, though. Wilbur and Phil are a calming presence that puts Tommy at ease, and Techno looks at him like he's waiting for something, anything to be wrong so he could fix it. It's nice, really. Everyone speaks quietly so they can hear the sounds of the forest and Phil tells stories, and Wilbur sings songs. These things are familiar to him in a better way. They don't leave him stumbling around in his mind, desperate for any sort of answers or clues. He doesn't need those, for this kind of familiar. Wilbur taught him the songs, and Phil always has new stories tucked under his sleeve. He's lived a life with them that he can look back on. This place is different.

The worst part of it all is that Tommy has been seeing a person. In the trees, just out of sight. That person is everywhere, and looking at him makes Tommy's head hurt with flashes of images that make no sense. With the faint memories of feeling with no context. He's pretty sure he's being followed, watched from some unknown dark corner of the forest. It puts Tommy on edge.

Tommy  _ thinks _ that it might be the person he saw on their first day here, with a masked face and body hidden under a cloak. He didn't like that guy, whoever it was. It reminded him of waking up in a cold sweat and gripping at his heart without knowing why. The figure reminded him of everything he hates about this place.

Tommy plops down in front of the fire with a huge sigh. Phil pulls him into a side hug with his wing, and Tommy melts into it. Phil has been doing that a lot more over the last few days, and tonight Tommy couldn't find it in himself to complain about it. Wilbur and Techno were murmuring about something across the fire; Tommy could barely hear them over the crackling flames, and even then, he couldn't make out any proper words. He shrugged, assuming it was a "them" sort of thing. Even after all this time, Techno had a little trouble thinking he could rely on anyone but Wilbur, but it made Tommy feel even more special when Techno included him.

Tommy yawned and stretched his back against Phil's wings. He was exhausted.

"Phil, I'm just gonna straight up fall asleep on you, and there's nothing you can do about it," Tommy said, snuggling into Phil's side.

Phil had laughed but didn't protest, and Tommy was out like a light.

_ Tommy laid on a large branch, soaking up the sunlight of the late afternoon. A figure blocked his warmth, causing Tommy to open one of his eyes in irritation. _

_ "Hey, Big Man," he said, a chuckle playing oh his voice. _

_ Dream tilted his head, tail swaying. _

_ "Tommy," he said, "I need you to do something. Follow me." _

_ Tommy followed him through the trees, an unusual silence hanging between them. Dream stopped abruptly, turning to face Tommy. _

_ "Sorry," he said. _

_ The next thing he knew, the forest around him was up in flames. Tommy tried desperately to keep a hold on Dream, but he had ripped his hand on Tommy's grip, catching a nail on his palm. _

_ Then it was dark. _

_ Something murky, almost thick, surrounded Tommy's body. It seemed in through his nose, and his mouth, filled his lungs. He tries to cough, but that only let more in. Drowning. He was drowning. _

_ Darkness filled his eyes, and a weight in his chest pulled him deeper. Something that Tommy didn't understand, words that were once lost to time ringing in his head. Scarred faces. A warm laugh. It just kept going. There was no end. _

Tommy woke up, gasping for breath, and clutching his chest. It wasn't any different than any other morning, and the memory of the dream was already fading in his mind. It's dark. Had he woken up in the middle of the night? Tommy shivered from the cold. He glanced around. Phil must've moved him because he wasn't sitting by the fire anymore. Everyone laid around Tommy, sleeping in a makeshift pile. Tommy shivered again.

Something in the distance caught his eye—a cloak slipping between the trees and rustling bushes. Tommy hardened his gaze, eyebrows fixed downward and pressing together. Enough of this. He couldn't take it anymore. He was going to confront whoever had been stalking him and figure out what the hell was going on.

Thankfully, only Wilbur's hand rested on Tommy's shin, which he moved off carefully before scampering off into the woods. The cloaked man could move fast and silently, which made him hard to track, but Tommy managed. Finally, he caught up to the man, standing in a small clearing.

"Who are you!?" Tommy demanded. The cold bit at his skin. "What the hell is going on!?"

"Tommy," the figure said, turning around to face him. He reached up, unbuckling his mask and revealing his scarred face to Tommy. Flashes of a face he  _ knew _ wracked Tommy's brain and pushed at his eyes, making him stumble back and grip his head. "I have something very important to tell you about yourself."

Tommy composed himself the best he could as the man,  _ Dream,  _ walked closer. Dream leaned in close, taking one of Tommy's arms in hand and--

Dream dug his talons through Tommy's abdomen. Sticky, hot blood spilled out of the wound, filling his palm and rolling down his arms. Tommy gasped, shallow and quiet. Tear filled his eyes.

His brain couldn't process. He could only stand there. He couldn't call for help, couldn't use his powers. His legs felt weak.

Tommy tried to say something, but Dream shushed him gently. He helped Tommy to the ground, flexing his hand before pulling it out of the boy's stomach. Dream is saying something, but Tommy couldn't hear. Couldn't understand.

"It's okay," Dream said, tears overflowing in his eyes and rolling across scarred skin. "I'm sorry."

Dream sat next to him, ignoring the blood that seeped into his pants and how it dried and crusted on his fingertips. He couldn't leave Tommy alone, no now. Not again. Dream began to sing, a softer version of a victory song other demons would sing after one reigned victorious in the arena. The tears make his words wet and clump together in his throat.

Dream leaned down and pressed a shaky kiss to Tommy's forehead. His eyes looked out of focus, tears freely streaming down his cheeks and wetting the grass around him. His grip on Dream shook.

"I'm sorry," Dream said again. He meant it. He meant every word and every apology and every hope that he would never see Tommy again so that something like this would never happen. He meant every heartache and every tear and every shuddering breath that left his lips. He gripped Tommy's hand so that he knew he wasn't alone and that he was loved. Not in the same way Sapnap and George were loved, but a love none the less.

Tommy was cold. The air bit into his skin, and wet tears coated his face, and warm blood covered his abdomen. He shivered even though it hurt and kept trying to hold into Dream because he's  _ warm _ and once, a long time ago, he was safe. He couldn't make sense of the words Dream was saying, could barely hear it through the ringing in his ears. The only thing he knew was that he was cold. Dream sang something that sounded like one of the songs Wilbur would sing on a good day. He couldn't stop crying.

Tommy gasped for breath, a new gush of blood flowing out of the wound until he stopped. Until Tommy stopped. His hand fell to the ground from Dream's arm, and he didn't try to blink away the tears anymore. Dream curled in on himself over Tommy's body. Blood soaked into his cloak and his shirt, and every part of him looked bloody and  _ ruined _ .

His heart hurt. This hurt so much more than sending Tommy away. Taking a life had never felt so unnatural to Dream. His stomach hurt for not breathing right.

Eventually, he let go of Tommy's hand. He needed to go before someone found him. He needed to be able to return to his family. Slowly, Dream stood up. His hands shook. He looked at Tommy one last time, hoping distantly that someone in his new family would find him. So he wouldn't stay alone, in the woods. In the cold.

Then Dream stumbled home.

Tears clouded his vision, making him trip on things he knew were there. He felt one weight being replaced with another when the house came into view.

The door creaks when he opens it. He stumbles through the house, careful to not get bloody handprints on anything, though he's sure it was dripping. He makes his way to the bathroom and turns on the light, pausing when he sees himself in the mirror. Covered in a child's blood with the audacity to cry over it. For a long time, he just stares. He isn't sure when, but eventually, he turns on the tap and starts to wash his hands. The water turns red, and it's far too hot, but Dream can't bring himself to care.

The door creaks behind him, and Dream whips his head around to see Sapnap in the door. Sapnap looks at the blood covering Dream's clothes, the stains on his skin, and then the tears in Dream's eyes. Sapnap's expression softens, and he steps into the room, closing the door behind him, and helps Dream clean himself off.

Sapnap guides Dream through the house, pulling him to the bedroom and ushering towards the bed.

"No sleeping alone tonight," he said, and Dream couldn't argue even though he wanted to.

Dream lays down and presses his back against George, and his heart feels at peace, if only for a moment. Sapnap climbs in next to him and throws an arm over Dream's waist, and sleep comes much easier than before.

The first thing Wilbur notices when he wakes up is that Tommy is gone. He sits up, glancing around before pushing on Techno's shoulder. Techno wakes as well and seems to have the same realization as Wilbur immediately.

"I fucking  _ fell asleep _ -" says, his head in his hands, gripping and pulling at his hair. "Every night I've stayed up and made sure nothing happens, and the one night I pass out Tommy-"

"Hey, I'm sure he's fine," Wilbur soothes, putting a hand on Techno's shoulder. "I'll wake up Phil, and we can look a little bit together. Tommy always does stuff like this, and he always comes back once he gets hungry or cold."

Techno nods and tries to ignore the way his scars ache and his eye twitches. Wilbur wakes Phil up, and they speak quietly for a moment before Phil is moving towards the campfire.

They all deice to wait a little bit to see if Tommy will come back on his own as they eat something quickly. He may have just left to use the bathroom or needed a little time to himself. Everyone was aware of how stressed Tommy was getting, and he always finds a place for himself to work out the things in his mind. Tommy was still gone after breakfast, so the group decides to split up and do a quick scan to see if Tommy had gotten lost or fell asleep somewhere.

Wilbur doesn't remember what he was doing, and neither does Techno. All they remember was Phil's heartbroken scream as it filled the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How we feelin lads


	5. A Trip Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil tries to keep what he has left close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do yourself a favor and google what a "travois" is before reading!  
> Finial chapter pog!

Phil's heart sank when he saw a figure lying in a distant clearing, the unmistakable sight of blood pooled around them. He broke into a sprint, skidding to a halt when he saw Tommy. His boy, his  _ son _ , lay dead in the grass, glassy eyes looking up to the sky and clothes completely ruined.

He stumbled forward, tears filling his eyes as he dropped to the ground. He pulled his son's head into his lap, gripping his body, and screamed. He screams out all of his grief and loss so that the world may know what it took from him, but it's cut off by a sob. He grips his boy and rocks him like he could still feel the comfort, running his thumb over Tommy's cheeks to wipe away the dried tears.

"My baby, my baby-" he sobs, pressing his face into Tommy's hair. "My son,  _ oh god my son _ -"

Phil's scream chills Techno to the bone. The sound terrifies him for a second. It breaks off into a sob, and everything stops for Techno. He feels himself lock up for just a moment, gripping his dagger before he burst into a sprint, Wilbur right behind him.

Phil sits in the middle of a clearing, wings puffed up and wrapped around himself. It's almost impossible to see anything, but Techno spots Tommy's hand lying limply on the grass. Phil is mumbling things over and over, sobbing and rocking his body back and forth. Techno steps around his dad to see his  _ brother-- _ because that's what he is--lying dead in the grass, his stomach ripped open and covered in blood. His mind comes to a stop.

Wilbur steps next to him and his horrified expression will never leave Techno's mind. Techno reaches out to touch Wilbur's arm, who lets out a loud sob, and cups both his hands over his mouth. His eyes fill with tears as he scrambles to Phil, fretting over Tommy's body before setting on sobbing into Phil's shoulder.

Techno drops his dagger. He feels unsteady and sways on his feet before dropping to his knees. He knew something was wrong. He  _ knew _ ! He should've done better, he should've protected Tommy, there are so many things  _ he should've _ -

Phil sobs and turns to Techno, holding out a hand. He just wants to keep what he has left as close as he can. Techno crawls into Phil's arms, surrounded by what's left of his family, Tommy's body in the center of their small circle.

George burst through the trees, tight grip on his hat. He stops when he sees Tommy, looking as equally horrified as Wilbur was.

"Oh my god," he breathed. "I heard screaming--wh-what  _ happened _ ?"

Phil just shook his head, clinging to his kids.

"H...how can I help?"

"Leave," Techno said, gripping Wilbur like his life depends on it. "Stay out of my sight, or I swear I'll-"

Phil squeezed Techno, snapping him out of his tangent. The look on Phil's face said  _ not now, this is not the time _ . Techno believed him.

George nodded, backing away and out of sight. Techno looked back at Tommy, and strangely... everything felt numb. He didn't feel the rage he expected to feel—just a hollowness in his chest. As much as he wanted to scream and yell and slaughter anyone that could've been involved with this, he knew his family needed him more than he  _ wanted  _ vengeance. Wilbur nodded, taking a breath to steady himself.

"Let's... let's take him to camp. And then we can go home."

Wilbur ushered Techno to stand up, doing the same with Phil. Wilbur knew how to take care of people; he was a protector. He didn't know how to handle this yet, but he knew he didn't want to be here, in this pace. Surrounded by Tommy's blood. Nobody wanted to be here anymore.

Techno carries Tommy back to camp and tries to ignore how heavy he feels in his arms and how the blood seeps into the sleeves of his shirt. Wilbur begins packing all their things, filling the bags with everything they had brought. When he finishes, Phil helps him set up a small travois ( _ god, was Tommy always that small? _ ) that would make carrying Tommy home with them more manageable, and they leave.

George stops them on their way out, handing Phil a small bag of powder.

"It's-it's a stasis spell," Goerge explains. "It'll keep his body from changing. So you... you can do whatever you need. With the body."

Phil nods, sending George on his way.

The walk feels longer. Maybe it was because of the added weight of a bag. Maybe it was because Phil was carting his dead son home as well, instead of just the things they packed. The travois secured around his waist feels heavier than the bag on his back.

The group walked in silence. Wilbur's guitar didn't leave his back, and Phil didn't tell any stories. There was no Tommy to keep the energy up, to ask for breaks or snacks. There was no  _ Tommy _ .

Wilbur no longer looked for lakes for everyone to rest at. They just sat down along the trail in relative silence. Conversations didn't start until the first night, where Wilbur and Techno were tucked into Phil's side. Phil had told Wilbur and Techno that he loved them like they were his kids (they were) and that what happened wasn't their fault. Techno doesn't believe him but takes comfort in Phil's words anyway. Techno is pretty sure none of them slept that night. It's impossible sleeping next to your dead brother, your dead son.

The next day was similar. Wilbur at least tried to coax them into a little conversation, but it didn't go very far. Everyone was tired, and they wanted to be home. Techno couldn't decide which was harder, though, surrounded by Tommy's memories in the house or carrying his body back.

The third day was the worst. Phil slowed to a halt in the grassy clearing they had taken their first break in when heading out, and his eyes scanned over where everyone had sat. Techno and Wilbur slowed to a stop as well, looking at Phil with curiosity as he unhooked the travois from his waist and wandered off into the tall grass.

"Do you need a break?" Wilbur asks, stepping ahead of Techno and slipping off his bag.

"N-no," Phil said. His voice cracks. "When we were leaving, Tommy said-he said he was leaving his things in the grass." Phil hates that he's crying. "I don't want to leave them."

Wilbur's expression softens as he agrees softly, joining Phil in his search. Techno help as well, as soon as he moves everyone's bags to a safer place than the forest floor. Eventually, they find Tommy's things stashed away, small knickknacks from over his time living with his family. A hairbrush he never used, a spool of thread, forks (for some reason), a backup bandana, and a lot of other really useless things that were  _ obviously  _ packed out of spite, and so, so  _ Tommy _ .

It made Phil laugh and cry at the same time. That was his boy, packing his bags full out of spite for his brother; that was his boy immediately regretting his decision but never admitting he was wrong. This was  _ his boy _ hiding his things in the grass for when he  _ should've  _ come back. Phil feels the hole in his chest grow. It's been so long since he had to face grief head-on. He didn't know if he could do it again.

Wilbur offers to add the extra things to his load, but Techno insists that he does it.

"You've already been doing too much," Techno said, already packing Tommy's things into his bag as to leave no room for argument.

It doesn't feel better to be home.

Phil doesn't know what to do with the body. He doesn't want to bury his son yet, he doesn't want it to be real, but he also doesn't just want to leave Tommy  _ outside _ . Instead, they settle for laying the travois in what used to be Tommy and Tubbo's shared room and closing the door tight. Tommy's bag was left in front of the door, and nobody had the strength to move it. Not yet. They could deal with that  _ tomorrow _ , or whenever it didn't feel too hard to merely stand up. Phil's wings drag, gaining dirt and dust and ruining the once pristine feathers.

Phil and his boys sat at the dining table, two seats left painfully open. God, what were they supposed to tell Tubbo? Phil drops his head in his head, trying not to let the through overwhelm him. As much as he tried, the thought filled his throat and spilled through his eyes, drowning him in his sadness—the loss of his child. Phil needed to be strong for Wilbur and Techno, he  _ knew _ , but it was just so hard to get out out of his own head. He has no idea how his kids are feeling! He should be comforting them, holding them close like he used to with his siblings.

After barely composing himself, Phil wipes at his eyes and lifts his head. "What... what do we tell Tubbo?" His voice is raspy. When was the last time he drank something?

No one speaks for a long time. When someone does, it's Techno.

"I knew something was wrong," Techno says. "On our first night, Dream came and scouted out the area. I  _ knew  _ something was wrong; I should've told you guys. I should've-I should've kept a better eye on Tommy, the  _ one night _ I fall asleep-" Techno's voice cracks and breaks until he can't use it anymore, and he clamps a hand over his mouth, jerking away when Phil reached out to him.

"It's not your fault," Phil says, and Willbur nods. "It's not anyone's fault."

Techno doesn't acknowledge Phil's words, but he hopes Techno takes them to heart.

The night is quiet. Only soft words and gentle comforts were shared for the rest of the night. Phil's heart hurt, and he's sure his boy's did too. They could talk this over once they've rested and had a little bit of time to charge. No one was thinking straight, minds clouded with grief and what-ifs. Phil presses a kiss to his boy's heads when they retire to bed, and he misses the way Tubbo would push him away and squirm and the way Tommy would call it gross and rub at his cheek.

Something wakes Techno in the dead of night. Just a tiny little sound, but it makes him shoot up in bed. There stood Wilbur, clutching his arm and looking oh so small.

"Can... can I sleep with you? For tonight?" Wilbur asks.

Before Techo can get a word out, Wilbur continues anxiously. "I just couldn't-I can't sleep. Knowing he's next door. I just. I can't."

Techno regards Wilbur for a second before nodding, lifting the covers, and scooting closer to the wall. Wilbur climbs in next to him, and they face away from each other, but Techo still offers a hand, which Wilbur gladly accepts.

Later, Phil appears in Techno's door, letting out a relieved breath when he sees Wilbur sleeping soundly. Techno was propped up, watching over him, and glanced at Phil. Techno patted a place on the bed, and Phil tiredly shuffled over, taking his boys in his arms and falling asleep.

The next day Phil dreads addressing the topics at hand. Tubbo had to know. It was cruel to keep it from him. Wilbur agreed, and so did Techno. They had to tell him. Phil sent a letter to Niki, asking her to bring Tubbo over and prepare him for heavy news.

Phil waiting by the Tree until they arrived. He traced the spot he left for Tommy with his finger, right under Techno and Wilbur's. It was blank. He'd never get his son's palm on his Tree. He'd never get to document his son's life in a way that would outlive them all, and that hurt the most. The blank mark left in his son's absence weighed in his mind the most.

Soft rustling caught Phil's attention. Wilbur emerged from the trees, trying not to look as distraught as he probably felt.

"He's here," Wilbur said, and Phil prepared himself for a conversation he wasn't ready to have.

Tubbo cried. And he screamed. He collapsed in on himself, held tightly by Niki. Phil wanted to hold Tubbo, brush the tears away, and squeeze away the hurt, but he knew he couldn't. Tubbo didn't ask to see the body, and he didn't stay long. Phil wanted to ask to get Tubbo's palm on the Tree, lest he runs out of time, but Niki promised they'd be back.

Phil tried to believe her.

Phil spends the next day thumbing through his small library. For a while, he'd often turn to one of his past siblings' research to find a solution to his problems, but for now, he was looking only for comfort. Maybe Phil could share something nice with his kids. He picked up a book, idly flipping through the pages until something caught his eye and made him turn back. It was notes on a flower that, supposedly, was able to bring the dead back to life. It was extremely hard to take care of, requiring constant supervision, but if kept alive until it bloomed, the care and life given to it could be passed along. It wasn't commonly used since the flower wouldn't heal the body, and bodies would often decay before the flower could be found, but Tommy was under a stasis spell.

Phil's hands shook. He had all the time he needed.

It didn't take Phil long before he found the flower, not when he could enlist the help of every animal in the area. He carefully took a small bundle of seeds, clutching them close and flying home. Wilbur and Techno were already looking over the book when he returned home, and they all seemed to understand. They had a chance. A slim one, but still. A chance.

That left one problem for them to deal with. Tommy's wounds needed to be stitched up and tended to.

Phil's hands quivered, struggling to thread the needle. It was so odd, looking at Tommy, lying so still, so  _ lifeless _ -Wilbur put a hand on Phil's shoulder, giving him a sad smile.

"Let me," he presses softly, and Phil can't argue.

Wilbur sits, and he stitches his little brother up. He cringes as the needle pulls at Tommy's skin, left unnaturally pale and cold. The job is rough and spotty, but it's done. Wilbur's hands shake once he finally sets everything down, letting himself think of things other than just  _ this is for Tommy _ , and Phil has to hold him until he stops crying.

After that, Phil planted one of the seeds and began the process of nurturing it into blooming.

Wilbur was worried. Phil and Techno had taken it upon themselves to monitor the flower as it grew. Phil had already worked himself to exhaustion, having stayed up for the past three nights to keep an eye on the growing bud, and Techno was close. He obsessively checked the soil levels, always making sure it was moist enough and had plenty of light. Wilbur couldn't say that Techno's obsessive checking was entirely unjustified; the flower was quite finicky, and the leaves had started shriveling at the edges that morning, but he was still concerned.

Wilbur wanted Tommy back just as much as the rest of his family, but he couldn't stand the thought of losing the rest of them to this flower. He'd rather lose one member than all of them. He wandered over to Techno, placing a soft hand over one of Techno's to stop him from reaching out and checking on one of the leaves  _ again _ . Techno was exhausted, Wilbur could tell, and didn't even try to act like he needed the comforting touch Wilbur provided. Wil was the glue keeping the rest of his family together, and he took pride in that. Once this was over,  _ once Tommy was back _ , he could rest. For now, he hoisted Techno up, shushing his weak protests.

"Go sleep," Wilbur said, dropping Techno on the couch. " _ I  _ will watch the flower."

Wilbur gently stroked Techno's hair until he was lulled to sleep, the late afternoon light making him look almost peaceful. Wilbur watched the flower, like he knew his brothers needed, and waited. The house was quiet. A different kind of quiet that it had been, not sorrowful and heavy, but a little lighter. Peaceful. Wilbur looks at the flower and hates that he feels a sliver of hope.  _ If he lets himself hope _ , he tells himself,  _ it'll hurt more if it doesn't work _ . So he tries not to hope. It doesn't work, but Wilbur still tries.

It took about a month for the flower to grow to the appropriate size it needed to be to bloom. Every day in between was spent meticulously looking over the research and hurrying past Tommy's room. Somewhere along the line, his bag had been moved and unpacked. Wilbur suspects it was Techno. Everyone in the house was tense, but there was an underlayer of hope, buried under all the stress and grief. Phil nearly cried when he came down to the kitchen one morning to find the flower in the middle of blooming. Nobody could take their eyes off of it for the rest of the day.

When the time came, Phil's hands vibrated nervously as he carefully clipped off the petals and dropped them into his grinding stone. The flower was white, but red seeped in from the base and tips of the petals. Phil wondered if the flower knew who it was for. The petals needed to be crushed up slowly; anything rough would quickly make the petals lose all potency, and they would need to start over again. After being mixed with a few other herbs and brought to a slow boil, Phil was left with a light pink liquid that sparkled in the sun.

Phil's boys trailed carefully behind him as he brought the potion to Tommy's room, clutched close to his chest. He prayed to everything above that the potion would work as he sat next to Tommy, carefully guiding him to sit up. Phil took a deep breath before the moment of truth, tipping the glass agist Tommy's lips and watching as the liquid disappeared. Wilbur gripped Phil's shoulder tightly as they watched Tommy, looking for any sign of change.

Phil broke out into a sob when a weak breath left Tommy's chest before he sputtered to life, coughing violently and clutching at his stomach. Phil launched himself forward and hugged his boy, Wilbur following suit, and soon Techno does too.

Tommy laughed, a little overwhelmed and confused, but he couldn't help but fit seamlessly into the joy of his family.

"I'm never letting you out of my sight, holy shit," Techno laughed, fighting back the tears that threatened to stain his cheeks.

"Tommy!! We missed you!" Wilbur says, letting his tears flow freely and hugging Tommy's face to his chest.

Phil chuckled and pulled back, his smile wet but oh so complete. He cupped one of Tommy's cheeks, rubbing his thumb across his cheekbone. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

Tommy chuckled and pushed Wilbur away, Techno retreating on his own and looks at Phil. "My mind's a little foggy, and my stomach hurts a fuck ton, but I'm okay."

For once, Tommy didn't resist when Phil pulled him in to kiss at his face.

Tommy's memory wasn't any better than before he was killed, unfortunately, and now he has a small gap around his death, but Tommy finds himself a little thankful for that. From what Phil had told him, Tommy didn't feel like he really wanted to know it all felt.

For now, he just basked in how Techno would ruffle his hair and Phil would bake sweets, and Wilbur would sing his favorite songs. He thrived on the familiarity and warmth of  _ home _ . He rushed into Tubbo's arms as soon as he had gotten the news and swung his best friend around, laughing and squeezing so tight Tubbo had to ask to be put down.

The house wasn't quiet anymore. It was just the way Phil liked it. He watched his kids lay about in the living room, babbling on as they all busied themselves with their own tasks, and everything felt right again.

Phil sighs and straightens his back. He had a warlock to speak to, and he's sure Techno would love to come along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! I think now is a good time to mention that this fic isn't a part of my fic "canon," it's just for fun! :D

**Author's Note:**

> As always, tysm for reading! Please tell me your thoughts in the comments and let me know f=if you find any mistakes! Seriously, every comment means so much to me, and even if I don't know how to respond, I cherish the people who regularly show their support for my work!


End file.
